1. Field of the Disclosure
Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to the field of wireless communication and, more particularly, to a transceiver architecture for wireless tunneling.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a wireless tunneling system, data that is traditionally communicated over a wired communication link is instead tunneled through a wireless channel. To tunnel communication conforming to bi-directional wired protocols, the wireless tunneling system exchange data bi-directionally through a wireless channel. However, a conventional wireless communication system cannot tunnel high data rate wired communication protocol such as Universal Serial Bus (USB), High-Definition Media Interface (HDMI), and DisplayPort (DP) in a cost and power efficient manner.
In wireline communication it is common to use full duplex communication where signals travelling in both direction are present. However, in a wireless communication it is difficult to build a full duplex communication system because of the problem of isolating the weak signal received from the other side of the link from the strong signal generated by the local transmitter. Conventional approaches are to operate the two link directions on different frequencies (frequency division duplex) or to separate the two link directions in time (time division duplex). Both these approaches approximately double the bandwidth of spectrum to realize a bidirectional link compared to a unidirectional link with the same bit rate. Such conventional approaches also employ complex and power inefficient circuitries.
Therefore, the conventional wireless tunneling system is inefficient in terms of bandwidth, power efficiency, and cost.